C'est pour toi
by Qwan'Hei
Summary: Parce que je n'accepte pas la mort de Genbu. De la guimauve et du yaoi très soft, rating T tout de même (pour être sûre)
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous! Me revoilà pour ma première fic à chapitres ^^

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas (et pourtant c'est pas manque de me cotiser) mais l'histoire si! **Attention, spoilers sur Saint Seiya Oméga et soft yaoi (homophobes, dehors ^^)** Couple? Vous verrez!

Je sais que beaucoup crachent sur cette suite de Saint Seiya, mais pas moi. Certes, y'a du foirage de temps en temps, mais tout n'est pas à jeter...après, ce n'est que mon humble avis.

Fic assez courte, sur trois ou quatre chapitres maximum, je pense, axée sur une chanson de Linksthesun intitulée "C'est pour toi" (que je vous conseille d'écouter, elle est magnifique *o*)

Sur ce, enjoy!

* * *

Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Kiki avait toujours apprécié Genbu. Le chevalier de la Balance était la raison et la discipline qui lui manquaient. Tout comme sa disciple Raki était la joie de vivre et l'innocence qui lui avaient été arrachées quand son maitre était mort. Alors peine adolescent lors de la Guerre Sainte, le petit Atlante avait senti disparaitre le cosmos bienfaisant de celui qui l'avait élevé. Cette perte avait été comme une intense déchirure, qui ne fut comblée que lorsqu'il prit à son tour une élève…et qu'il rencontra Genbu.

_Errer seul sans but, telle était ma vie  
Moisir en maudissant le bonheur d'autrui_

A l'époque, il ignorait qui était ce jeune homme roux aux intenses yeux bleus, jusqu'au moment où celui-ci lui expliqua qu'il avait été le disciple de Dohko. Immédiatement, l'ermite de Jamir s'était détendu.

_« Si tu as été entrainé par le vieux maitre, c'est que tu n'es pas mauvais »_, avait-il dit.

Il savait, par le biais de son défunt maitre, que le bicentenaire de Chine avait été un ami très cher de Shion, le mentor de Mu. Si l'ancien chevalier de la Balance avait détecté la moindre malveillance chez ce Genbu, il ne l'aurait pas entrainé –du moins, c'était le raisonnement que suivait Kiki.

Aussi avait-il été heurté en apprenant que le disciple de Dohko avait volé l'armure de la Balance pour le compte de Mars. Lorsque le sage Bélier avait dû retourner au nouveau Sanctuaire érigé par la divinité félonne, et quand celui-ci avait menacé de s'effondrer, il avait été surpris de constater que le nouveau chevalier de la Balance avait en réalité feint de se joindre à Mars. L'esprit encore un peu immature de l'Atlante peinait un peu à suivre ces alliances changeantes.

_Il y a quelques temps, ça ne fait pas si longtemps  
Les murs étaient toujours trop blancs_

Après la défaite du dieu maléfique, Kiki était retourné à sa retraite, et ne s'était guère attendu à la visite de Genbu. L'ermite était encore affecté de quelques séquelles de la grande quantité de cosmos qu'ils avaient dû utiliser pour maintenir le Sanctuaire, aussi n'avait-il pas immédiatement senti la présence de son frère d'armes.

Celui-ci avait porté son regard de ciel sur les tombes symboliques sur lesquelles se recueillait le rouquin. Il savait qu'elles ne contenaient rien. Shion s'était désagrégé à la fin des douze heures accordées par Hadès, et Mu avait été désintégré, comme tous ses frères d'armes, par la destruction du Mur des Lamentations. La Balance avait joint les mains avec respect pour ces valeureux chevaliers tombés au combat.

De cette visite, qui était la première d'une longue série d'autres, Kiki n'avait retenu que quelques mots, qui s'étaient profondément fichés dans son cœur. Ces quelques mots, Genbu les avait prononcés en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_« Tu n'es qu'un enfant trop vite grandi »_

Ces paroles avaient laissé le Bélier figé sur place. Encore aujourd'hui, il se demandait comment le jeune homme avait pu voir si clair derrière la façade tranquille et impassible qu'il s'était construit. Sa carapace avait tout simplement volé en éclats. Il était si démuni face à la Balance que celle-ci l'avait surnommé, pour le taquiner, son « livre ouvert ». Un comble pour un psychokinésyste de son envergure.

Kiki sourit à ce souvenir. Genbu, à l'instar de Raki, était son rocher dans la tempête. Il ressentait encore la douleur de la perte de son maitre adoré. Mais son frère d'armes était son soutien. Combien de fois avait-il éclaté en sanglots dans son giron ? Combien de fois avait-il pu compter sur son épaule si solide et stable pour s'y reposer ? Trop pour qu'il puisse compter. Peu à peu, tout naturellement, la Balance s'était fait une place aux côtés du Bélier. Ses bras étaient un véritable réconfort pour l'Atlante.

_Il y a quelques temps, comme si c'était hier  
Entre la joie et moi, y avait un univers_

Le jeune homme se rendit à l'une des fenêtres de la maison du Bélier. A l'extérieur, bien que le soleil soit haut, l'ambiance était pesante. La menace de Pallas était de plus en plus forte. Chaque jour, leur bien-aimée Athéna s'affaiblissait, au profit de sa maléfique rivale. Et lorsque leur ennemie aurait atteint l'âge adulte, dans un an maximum…l'ermite secoua la tête. Le fait que Saori…Athéna soit au bord de la mort…il préférait ne pas y penser. Dire qu'elle avait survécu à la Guerre Sainte pour subir ça.

Mais malgré tout le respect que le rouquin pouvait avoir pour sa déesse, une chose l'ulcérait, au plus profond de lui-même : Athéna envoyait sa cavalerie au casse-pipe contre les Pallasites sans lever le petit doigt ! Il ne niait pas que la divinité avait ses propres problèmes, mais tout de même…

-Je sens le doute en toi, chevalier du Bélier…

Kiki sursauta, se retournant pour se retrouver face à Athéna. Un peu honteux, il posa un genou au sol, la saluant avec déférence :

-Déesse…

La jeune femme posa la main dans ses cheveux avec douceur :

-Je comprends tes doutes, chevalier…mais aie confiance, je t'en prie.

-Sauf votre respect, déesse…je crains pour la sécurité des civils réfugiés au Palestre, avoua le Bélier d'un ton inquiet.

-La Balance et les autres chevaliers sont là pour les protéger, voulut le rassurer Saori.

-Genbu est le seul chevalier d'or ! Et si les Pallasites attaquaient ! Vous connaissez pourtant leur capacité à manipuler le temps !, s'emporta le pourtant si calme Bélier. S'il ne suffisait pas à…

_Mais cet univers, maintenant, je le sais  
Est le monde que tu gardes en secret_

Il s'interrompit en voyant le regard plein de compassion mâtiné d'une pointe d'amusement qu'Athéna portait sur lui, et rougit. De honte de s'être laissé emporter par la colère, et de gêne de réaliser qu'il s'inquiétait tant pour un certain chevalier aux yeux clairs… La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment :

-Aie confiance.

L'Atlante acquiesça de mauvaise grâce, tout de même inquiet pour son ami. Dès que celui-ci était loin, Kiki ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il sentait quelque chose titiller son cœur, et une douce chaleur le réchauffer, à chaque fois qu'il était question du jeune homme.

La déesse considérait son chevalier avec un rien de tendresse, lorsque celui-ci se redressa brusquement, ses pupilles myosotis étrécies par la peur. Le Bélier ressentait, tout au fond de lui, un sentiment d'urgence.

-Genbu… !, souffla-t-il en sentant le cosmos de la Balance s'embraser violement avant de vaciller dangereusement.

-Attends !, s'exclama Athéna en le retenant alors qu'il allait se téléporter. Je t'en prie, réfléchis avant de…

-Il est en danger !, cracha Kiki en se dégageant, disparaissant à la seconde.

Saori soupira. Le Bélier, toujours impulsif et irréfléchi…elle espérait seulement qu'il ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. La jeune femme laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur lorsque le bracelet en forme de spirale emprisonnant son bras s'illumina. Pallas absorbait ses forces peu à peu.

_Rien que toi pouvait me sortir de là  
C'est comme ça que tu donnes à ma vie son éclat_

* * *

On se retrouve au chapitre suivant!

Reviews? Tomates? Je vous attends ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre! Merci aux reviewers qui m'ont laissé leur avis ^^

**Kardiamilo:** oui, je sais que beaucoup de personnes n'ont pas apprécié cette série... Genbu et Kiki sont toutefois charismatiques et je suis tout à fait d'accord: ils n'auraient pas du tuer notre Balance adorée si vite é è

Attention, spoilers sur l'épisode 62 de Saint Seiya Oméga (je vous conseille d'aller le voir, juste pour comprendre un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas indispensable)

Comme d'habitude, personnages et chanson pas à moi, bla bla bla... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Au Palestre, que les légions de Pallas avaient attaqué dans l'espoir de supprimer un grand nombre de chevaliers et de civils, le combat entre Genbu et Aegir s'achevait. Le Pallasite, aidé par l'épée du roi céleste Hypérion, avait profondément entaillé le côté gauche du chevalier d'or, de l'épaule à la hanche. La blessure exsudait une énergie sombre menaçante.

Alors que tout était visiblement perdu, la Balance trouva encore la force d'utiliser l'une de ses épées pour canaliser le reste de son cosmos agonisant et ébrécher l'arme d'Hypérion. Il aurait voulu la briser, mais ne disposait pas de la puissance nécessaire. A son grand dam.

Gisant au sol, il adressa quelques paroles réconfortantes aux jeunes bronzes rassemblés près de lui, impressionné par la puissance développée par Kôga pour terrasser Aegir. Il avait beau être mortellement blessé, en un sursaut douloureux, il leur livra son ultime conseil :

-Ecoute-moi, Kôga… Crois…en ton cosmos. Et ainsi tu arriveras… Vous arriverez… (*)

Il lui restait peu de temps. Genbu sentait son corps et son esprit l'abandonner peu à peu, inexorablement, consumés par la terrible blessure qu'il avait reçue. Il avait tellement froid…et son armure était si lourde sur son corps rompu…

-A vous éveiller…à l'Oméga. (Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes, et il peina à les garder ouvertes) Je sais que vous y arriverez… (**)

Alors que son dernier murmure mourrait sur ses lèvres, la Balance sentit un cosmos familier apparaitre brusquement. Un infime sourire fleurit sur son visage, alors que des pas précipités se dirigeaient vers eux.

-GENBU !

_Il y a quelques temps, je n'te connaissais pas et..._

Affolé, Kiki se précipita près de son ami agonisant. Repoussant Pégase sans le moindre ménagement, il prit le visage du second chevalier d'or entre ses mains tremblantes, n'ayant cure de Ryuho qui tentait de le raisonner en disant qu'il était trop tard.

-Genbu… Genbu ? Ne ferme pas les yeux, d'accord ? Regarde-moi… Regarde-moi, Genbu…, hoqueta le Bélier, ses yeux de cristal emplis de larmes contenues à grand peine.

La Balance leva difficilement le regard vers l'Atlante, et sa bouche se colora de carmin lorsqu'il murmura, avec une douceur peu commune :

-Kirenki… (***)

Le rouquin caressa sa joue, la gorge nouée. Il n'y avait, dans sa vie, que quatre personnes à connaitre son véritable nom, son nom Atlante, diminué en Kiki : Shion, son maitre Mu, tous deux décédés, Raki, et Genbu. Il sentait un grand froid se répandre en lui, face à la certitude que son camarade allait mourir ici, dans ses bras. Kiki se mordit la langue. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça.

_Toutes mes pensées sont pour toi  
Tous mes poèmes sont pour toi_

« _Le Sanctuaire a encore besoin de lui…_ », songea-t-il. « _Je… J'AI besoin de lui_ », réalisa le jeune homme.

-Ca…ça va aller…, balbutia-t-il. Tu ne mourras pas… (Pris d'une soudaine et profonde détermination, il redressa son ami, passant un bras autour de sa taille) Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, Genbu.

Son ami était trop faible pour protester, mais les jeunes bronzes ne se privèrent pas, demandant ce qu'il comptait faire, où il allait…il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ces enfants comprendraient bien assez tôt la nécessité d'agir de l'Atlante. Celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot et se téléporta. Au lieu de le faire en une seule fois, il fit plusieurs étapes à son voyage. Le faire d'un seul coup serait dangereux pour le moribond qu'il soutenait.

Enfin, ils se matérialisèrent non pas au Sanctuaire, mais dans la tour de Jamir. Kiki se débarrassa de son armure d'une impulsion de cosmos, et déposa son frère d'armes sur son propre lit, lui enlevant sa protection dorée morceau par morceau. Le souffle de Genbu se faisait de plus en plus faible.

Le Bélier ne put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il vit la terrible entaille, entachée de cosmos sombre, qui volait la vie de Genbu. La fière Balance aurait pu être coupée en deux.

_Tous mes rêves sont pour toi  
La moindre lettre est pour toi_

-Il faut toujours que tu essayes de faire plus que tu ne le peux, hein…, murmura l'ermite du Tibet.

Seul un souffle rauque lui répondit. Genbu commençait à blanchir dangereusement, il était temps d'agir avant qu'il ne bascule aux Enfers. Il posa les mains de part et d'autre de la blessure –dieux que sa peau était froide !- et concentra son cosmos dessus. L'aura d'un beau doré commença tout doucement à chasser la noirceur, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Au mieux, cela accorderait un répit à Genbu. Au pire, l'Atlante s'épuiserait et en mourrait en entrainant son camarade avec lui.

Le cosmos de Kiki envahissait la pièce, ombrant le moindre objet de nuances dorées, se dilatant tout autour des deux chevaliers. La Balance reprenait des couleurs et l'obscurité dans sa blessure se résorbait, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez. L'Atlante serra les dents, dépenser tant de cosmos commençait à l'affaiblir dangereusement, il fallait le canaliser. Se penchant, il scella ses lèvres à celles de Genbu.

Le courant d'énergie passa entre leurs deux corps, faisant défaillir le rouquin et sursauter son frère d'armes –réaction purement nerveuse, celui-ci n'était pas éveillé- alors que le torrent doré se ruait dans son corps mis à mal par le Pallasite.

La décharge de cosmos se fit sentir jusqu'au Sanctuaire, où les chevaliers restants frémirent à l'unisson. Brûler tant de cosmo-énergie ne se faisait normalement que lors d'un combat particulièrement éprouvant, or, l'ermite ne semblait pas être pris dans une bataille. Que se passait-il ? A cette question, seule Athéna avait la réponse…la déesse ferma les yeux. Kiki n'avait même pas conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. A lui-même et à Genbu. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, et c'était bien ce qui était le plus dangereux.

_Tous mes éveils, mes envies, mes combats  
Toutes les forces des hommes que je n'suis pas_

Soigner son ami laissa le Bélier exsangue et complètement épuisé. Se redressant avec peine, il s'effondra au sol, ses jambes flageolantes ne le supportant plus. A tâtons, il vérifia que la Balance respirait puis, rassuré, il laissa retomber son bras.

Il sentit la tête lui tourner, et l'obscurité l'engloutit.

_Tout ce que j'ai au plus profond de moi  
Ma raison d'être, c'est pour toi_

* * *

(*) et (**) : paroles directement extraites de l'épisode, qu'il fallait que je replace ici (pour la cohérence ^^)

(***) : eh oui, définitivement, Kurumada a donné un prénom ridicule à ce personnage (Kiki...non mais franchement!) donc j'ai décidé d'arranger un peu ça. Kiki n'est ici qu'un diminutif ^^

Ouf, et un autre chapitre de bouclé! Pour la suite, je ne sais pas du tout quand je la posterais, car je vais avoir des vacances un peu chargées. Donc...patience ;)

Reviews? Tomates? Je vous attends ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Et me revoilou pour la suite de cette fic! J'ai un peu bloqué, mais finalement, voilà enfin le chapitre 3 ^^

Je rappelle encore une fois que la parution se fait au rythme de mon inspiration, ce n'est donc pas régulier et je ne peux rien promettre ;)

Comme d'habitude, personnages pas à moi (dommage) mais scénario tutafeh za mwa èwé

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic et qui ont laissé des reviews! **Kardiamilo** : ravie que ça te plaise! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout autant!

**Plusieurs reviewers m'ayant fait remarquer que Kiki signifiait "Honorable démon" (mea culpa, je l'ignorais ^^"), je fais donc amende honorable et reconnais que ce nom, pour les japonais, n'est pas ridicule.** Mais je garde tout de même le changement de nom, caprice d'auteur ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Ce fut un murmure au fond de lui qui l'éveilla. Ouvrant faiblement ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel, Genbu regarda autour de lui, autant que la périphérie de sa vision le lui permettait. Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Il sentait encore l'épée du roi céleste sectionner sa chair… Portant la main à sa blessure, la Balance sursauta. Il ne sentait qu'une cicatrice. C'était impossible…

Se redressant tant bien que mal, le chevalier d'or serra les dents. Peut-être que la plaie était refermée –il ne savait par quel miracle-, mais elle l'élançait toujours. Parcourant les lieux du regard, il reconnut enfin la tour de Jamir. Alors c'était Kiki qui… Genbu se leva tant bien que mal, tentant quelques pas prudents, vacillant. Il manquait cruellement de force.

-Ah non ! Ah non, non, non !, pépia la voix flûtée de Raki, qui trottina jusqu'au jeune homme pour le faire se rasseoir d'autorité. Maitre Kiki, il a dit que vous deviez vous reposer ! …vous avez dormi quatre jours, vous savez (*) …, le renseigna la petite Atlante.

La Balance s'étrangla :

-Quoi ?! Mais…et les Pallasites ? La guerre ?

-Les chevaliers s'en chargent, fit Kiki en entrant, vêtu de la tenue traditionnelle Atlante. Ils sont tout à fait à même de les repousser sans nous. (Il s'assit près de son ami et posa la main sur son front) Comment te sens-tu ?

_En arrivant, tu avais découvert  
Mon âme brisée en mille éclats de verre_

L'Atlante avait eu tellement peur de perdre son ami malgré ses efforts…la mort de son maitre le hantait encore. Perdre un nouvel être cher l'aurait certainement anéanti, et ce malgré la présence de son élève. Le Bélier avait un cœur d'artichaut qui supportait mal d'être privé de quelqu'un à qui il s'était attaché.

-Un peu patraque, avoua le jeune homme, qui avait du mal à empêcher sa vision de tanguer.

De plus, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, il le sentait. Ce murmure, au fond de lui…à la fois inconnu et familier… Il ignorait ce que c'était, d'où cela pouvait venir. Une seule chose était sûre : ce n'était pas là avant. La Balance n'avait jamais eu un don d'empathie. Il lui était impossible de percevoir les « voix » intérieures des autres, contrairement à Fudô –d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais compris comment la Vierge faisait pour supporter ça.

Tout à trac, il dit :

-Athéna va nous en vouloir…

-Je sais. Mais honnêtement, je préfère qu'elle nous en veuille et que tu sois en vie, murmura l'Atlante. Repose-toi, maintenant, acheva-t-il plus haut, tu étais gravement blessé.

Sur ces mots, l'ancien élève de Mu se leva pour laisser la Balance tranquille, mais Genbu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et lança, alors que son homologue atteignait la porte :

-Merci… !

Légèrement surpris, Kiki s'arrêta. Ne voyant que son dos, l'autre ne pouvait apercevoir le sourire qui venait de fleurir sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Celui-ci répondit doucement avant de quitter la pièce :

-Mais de rien…

_Il y avait un homme qui voulait sauver la face  
Les faire rire, se faire aimer pour avoir sa place_

Au Sanctuaire, Athéna secoua doucement la tête. Kiki avait fini par accomplir ce qu'elle avait toujours implicitement interdit à ses chevaliers. En sauvant Genbu, l'ermite de Jamir avait inextricablement mêlé leur cosmos l'un à l'autre, les enchainant aussi sûrement que s'ils avaient été siamois.

Cette union, si elle pouvait s'avérer parfois bénéfique –comme dans le temps entre Degel et Kardia, cela avait permis au Scorpion de survivre plus facilement à sa maladie cardiaque-, était à double tranchant : si l'un des deux mourrait, l'autre mettait tout au plus quarante-huit heures à le rejoindre…

Ce qui signifiait, en d'autres termes, que la déesse devait garder un œil sur la Balance et son ami. Perdre l'un des deux signifiait se priver de deux chevaliers d'or d'un coup…

Inquiète, la fille de Zeus regarda le bracelet qui liait sa vie à celle de Pallas. Le temps continuait à lui échapper.

Genbu expira lentement. Assis en position du lotus, les yeux clos, le chevalier d'or tournait son cosmos vers lui-même pour régénérer ses forces plus rapidement. L'énergie dorée circula dans son corps et lui donna la vitalité recherchée, lui faisant émettre un soupir de soulagement. Un jour alité et il se sentait rouillé.

Non loin de lui, occupé à entrainer Raki, Kiki sentait au fond de lui le chant du cosmos de son ami. Sans même avoir à se concentrer dessus, il percevait le timbre grave de la « voix » intérieure de la Balance, et le courant impétueux de son cosmos. Il savait qu'en le sauvant il s'exposerait à une certaine « proximité » avec le roux, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point. C'était plus fort, plus profond qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Depuis la veille, il régnait une ambiance un peu gênée entre les deux chevaliers. L'un comme l'autre ne savait trop comment s'aborder sans s'emmêler les pinceaux. Le jeune Atlante devait constamment gérer ses émotions qui, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son ami, lui mettaient le cœur à l'envers et faisaient faire des loopings à son estomac.

Troublé, l'ermite de Jamir dirigea à nouveau ses pensées sur sa disciple. Il valait mieux qu'il arrête d'être distrait à ce point, la petite avait besoin de lui pour progresser. L'enfant, loin de toutes les préoccupations de son maitre, faisait fièrement léviter les rochers, démontrant encore une fois le talent inné des Atlantes pour la psychokinésie.

Bien qu'attentif aux progrès de l'Atlante en modèle réduit, Kiki perdit absolument toute concentration lorsque Genbu posa la main sur sa nuque et posa cette simple question :

-Désolé de te déranger… Je peux te parler en privé ?

_Ignorant ce masque grotesque de fausse joie  
Et voulant toucher l'homme que je n'étais pas_

* * *

(*): je sais, c'est un peu surréaliste alors qu'ils sont en pleine guerre, mais Genbu ne pouvait pas décemment se réveiller comme une fleur dès le lendemain... ^^"

Voilààà! je suis sadique de finir là, hein èwé mais que peut-il bien lui vouloir? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre!

Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt ^^


End file.
